Water Purification
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: A heat wave was quickly drying up the sources of water in the forest. Thanks to an ingenious water filtration system, things became disturbing for the smurfs. Double shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

A blistering heat wave beams down on the Smurf Village, it has been going on during the last few days. The smurfs were desperate for relief as they crowd wherever there is shade, since they don't have air conditioning their homes were even hotter than outside.

The smurfs weren't so prepared for a heat wave since its spring, nor were they're prepared for an impending drought. The only smurf who is prepared for such harsh conditions isn't even a fully smurf, his name is Chernov Reznov.

Standing 10.1 cm tall and wearing woodland camouflaged smurf hat and pants, he's the kind of being bred for such conditions. He has brown hair, which acts like a natural radiator. He also has grass green skin, which is slightly thicker than the average smurf.

Chernov's job is the village chemist, usually working alone. Like Papa Smurf, he also does experiments which sometimes benefit the smurfs. Unlike the smurfs, Chernov has a array of electronic equipment at his disposal.

He prepared his home for the incoming heat wave by placing a reflecting blanket over his house, the blanket was coated with a white paint to help reflect the light of the sun and also has rubber spikes underneath it to radiate the heat. The blanket has helped Chernov a lot and so the inside of his home is cooler than the other smurf homes, not to mention his home also has a crude air conditioning system readily available.

Since Chernov doesn't like the cold, he made his home just a little warmer above room temperature. This keeps the smurfs away seeking refuge from the heat, which Chernov greatly aprpeciates. He was sitting at his desk listening to the radio, the radio signal was coming from the Green Smurf Colony just 10 kilometers to the east. Since he does not like living with his own kind, he resides to the Smurf Village to perform his research on – whatever.

He gazed at the digital thermometer on the wall as he listens to the radio, the thermometer reads 40 degrees Celsius for outdoor temperature and 28 degrees Celsius for indoor temperature.

"The heat wave warning in effect will continue throughout the week," said Rick, the green smurf radio operator on the radio station, "In news that relates to the heat wave, the drought that is plaguing the entire le pays maudit region will also continue for another two weeks. It is recommended to keep water rations on hand just in case the heat wave will continue longer than is expected."

Unlike the Smurf Village which resides in a clearing, the Green Smurf Colony sits deep within a forest with tall old growth trees. Sunlight, if at all, never reaches the forest floor. The average temperature in the Green Smurf Colony resides around 25 to 28 degrees Celsius which is tolerable to live in, so the green smurfs are doing better than most.

The Smurf Village however is having problems with their water supply, with the rivers drying up and their emergency reservoirs near empty Papa Smurf must come up with a plan or the smurfs would die from heat stroke.

So he gathered all of his smurfs for an emergency meeting at the village square, "My smurfs," he says to all of them, "I know this unsmurfy weather is hard on all of you but its also hard on me as well, I have some dire news that might put our lives in jeopardy."

The smurfs began to mutter among themselves, "Our water reserves are draining fast, if we don't find more water to drink then we'll all go thirsty for the entire period of the-"

"What Papa Smurf is trying to tell you," said Chernov as he approached, catching all the smurfs' attention, "Is that you'll die from dehydration then get burned to a crisp by the sun."

All the smurfs gasped as Papa Smurf slapped his face in disbelief, "Well if you put it that way," he said as he puts his hand down, then he paused for a moment, "I don't know how to argue with this, this is a conclusion I want to avoid."

"I've gotten word from the Green Smurf Colony that they've predicted that the heat wave will continue on throughout the week," said Chernov, "The drought will last longer than that, so I've contacted some friends of mind to help with our problem."

"What are you suggesting Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf.

"We put a giant white tarp over the Smurf Village," said Chernov, "It will block out most of the sunlight from reaching the village, it is similar to the one I have over my home but on a more larger scale."

"That's a genius idea." said Papa Smurf, "How come I haven't thought of that?"

"You're thinking of water," said Chernov, "This won't solve the water problem, but it will help make the evaporation of water slow. This will buy us enough time to improvise how we use the water we have, and I mean using the water we already used."

"We already do that." said Handy.

"Not a full 100% that is." added Chernov.

"So let me get this straight," said Papa Smurf, "You're suggesting we reuse water?"

"Filter it first," said Chernov, "Then reuse it. Simple remedies will help put a water filtration system together, so who's up to the challenge?"

"Me! Me!" cried several smurfs as almost every smurf in the whole village raised their own hand.

"Good," said Chernov, "Since we only have one Hefty, we're going to need some more muscle. That's right, we're going to have some green smurfs help us with our problem."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was a monstrous effort to move the giant tarp over the Smurf Village, getting the frames installed is one challenge awhile pulling the tarp over is another. The use of vertibirds help position the long steels frames as they are lowered into the ground, then green smurfs climb up the frames to weld them in place.

Positioning the tarp took several more vertibirds to accomplish, the green smurfs managed to get it over the frame before they bolt it in place.

It was a magnificent sight to see as the tarp enclosed the entire village, protecting it from the harshness of the sun. With the issue solved, the smurfs can work on their water shortage.

As the last of the green smurfs head back home, Chernov gathered everysmurf around him and revealed his strange invention. Its a large barrel supported over a round pot which is over a fire, the fire part is what caught the smurf's attention the most. "Its a simple design," said Chernov, "You pour water into the barrel which sand and charcoal layers filter out small and large particles, the water then dripped down into the pot which is then boiled to 100 degrees Celsius. What do you get? Drink water of course."

"That is very simple," said Papa Smurf, "But is it reliable?"

"The filtering part is," said Chernov, "But boiling the water takes a lot of energy, which is a lot of wood, coal, charcoal, whatever you use for burning. You wanna see a demonstration?"

"Yeah!" cheered the smurfs.

"Of course you do," said Chernov, "Because its going to make you barf."

With that, Chernov pulled out a bucket behind his filtration unit. A foul odor resonate from the bucket, when the smurfs looked inside they see brownish black liquid that kinda looks like chocolate. "What's that?"said Papa Smurf.

"Raw smurf sewage," said Chernov, "From the village septic tank."

"Ewww." cried the smurfs in unison.

"40% of which came from Greedy of course." added Chernov.

All the smurfs laugh as Greedy blushed, that's when Chernov dumped the sewage into the barrel. The smurfs watched as crystal clear water pours out of the bottom of the barrel and into the pot in a matter of seconds, they were surprised on how clear it was since it was all murky when it first went in. In no time, the pot was filled with clear water and Chernov soon started a small fire underneath it.

"Why does it have to be boiled?" asked Smurfette.

"To kill any sorts of bacteria in the water," said Chernov, "Bacteria in which can kill you, this is how I got Typhoid when I jumped off a 150 meter waterfall and into the contaminated river below. I didn't think too much of it at the time until I got sick the next day."

"I haven't thought that clean water can still be unsmurfy," said Papa Smurf, "This should be kept in mind for the near future, well done Chernov."

"Your welcome Papa Smurf," said Chernov, "Your welcome all of you smurfs, of course we must do a taste test. Since this is my design, I'll be the guinea pig in this test."

Chernov pulled out a cup and scooped up some of the boiling water, he first let it cool for a little bit before he drinks it. "What does it taste?" asked Smurfette.

"Taste like smurfberries," said Chernov, "I wonder whose been eating smurfberries, Greedy?"

Everyone laughed again as Chernov cracked a smile, "Oh come on guys," said Greedy, "I've been eating vegetables lately."

"Everysmurf eats vegetables Greedy," said Chernov, "Though I eat meat, of course that is an entirely different story."

**THE END!**


End file.
